Ceiling fans are used to generate airflow within a space or area, often used for cooling or temperature regulation. Ceiling fans can be used in residential, industrial, commercial or farming environments to circulate air to maintain proper temperature regulation.
Ceiling fans include a motor, provided within a motor housing, for rotating a plurality of blades to produce the air circulation. The motor is typically controlled from a remote location, such as an on/off switch mounted on the wall and electronically coupled to the motor. Additionally, ceiling fans often include a switch housing mounted to the ceiling fan and electronically coupled to the motor. The switching housing can include one or more separate controls, such as a directional switch to determine the rotational direction of the blades. Additionally, pull-strings can mount to the switch housing to selectively operate the ceiling fan or to control a light fixture on the ceiling fan.
The switch housing can mount the motor housing. Servicing of the switch housing requires servicing of the whole fan or mechanical removal of the switch housing from a ceiling fan typically mounted to a ceiling.